


Jumper

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Arena, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Series, Sprains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter is chasing after Neal Caffrey in Spain, he finds him in the most unexpected surrounding.





	Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Arena square on my H/C bingo card.

_Then…_

Peter is so done chasing Neal Caffrey. He just wants to go home and spend some time with his wife and new puppy. Well, it is probably already grown into a full size dog by now.

A couple of days ago he received a lead from Interpol that Caffrey and his girlfriend are here in Spain. So he took the plane and came over and has been searching for the couple but until now, no luck in sighting them. There are clues enough, but nothing solid.

It is hot and even though he has a basic knowledge of Spanish, the culture is so different from the Latin American one he is used to in New York.

But they can say a lot of things about Peter Burke, but not being committed to his job, is not one of them, hence he endures and keeps looking.

His Interpol contact promised to contact him tomorrow, so for now he just tries to relax and enjoy his café con leche. His just called to El, since it is now lunchtime for her, so he feels a bit better having talked to her. The city is gorgeous and he would have enjoyed it if he was here with her. El would love the city and the atmosphere.

A boy is handing out flyers and Peter accepts one. It is an invitation for some local fest and even though he is on a job, he decides to check it out. Maybe he can get a gift for El. His Spanish is rusty but he makes out that the festivities start at eight o’clock that Night. There is still no sight of Caffrey, so Peter decides to go back to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

It is already nine o’clock when he leaves the hotel. The streets are filled with people. Whole families are strolling the streets filled with small stalls. Delicious scents travel through the streets and his stomach rumbles, reminding him he hasn´t eaten yet. He looks at a stall where a lot of people are gathered. It appears to be paella and he orders a portion. He still hasn´t figured out the euro coins, but the twenty euro bill is accepted and he receives change. Great, more coins.

In the next stall they sell cold beer and Peter recons he is no longer on the clock since it is so late. He sits down on a bench and enjoys the food while he watches the people. It is a fantastic night and the temperature is finally agreeable. Most of the people are walking in the same direction. Cheering can be heard and Peter is curious what is going on.

He walks towards the crowd and it turns out to be a self-made arena, a wooden fence keeps the bulls inside. Peter has doubts about the safety of the crowd, but the locals don´t seem to have a problem with the construction.

They are young bulls, but that doesn´t mean their horns can´t damage. Young men are taunting the animals and it is only now that Peter sees the little cloth bags that are tied between the horns. They men take their turns in daring jumps in an attempt to grab the bags. Once they have them, they are given to their female admirers.

Peter enjoys watching the athletic capers of the locals, when suddenly…

A young man, definitely a tourist, steps forward. The crowd cheers and the man looks back smiling at his partner.

Caffrey…

The boy crawls over the fence and with a last glance to his girlfriend, he jumps into the arena. Peter wants to call out, but he holds his breath when he sees one of the bulls charging towards Neal.

Neal easily dodges it. When it charges again, he takes a flying leap and snatches the purse from between the horns. When he lands behind the bull, Peter can see a flash of pain going through Neal´s face. He must have hurt himself somehow. He needs to get to Neal, this is the chance he has been waiting for.

The crowd cheers and before Peter can navigate towards the couple through the crowd, Neal and Kate are gone.

 

* * *

_Now…_

‘I have a question.’

‘Shoot.’

‘Remember that time in Spain, at the Coast Brava?’

Neal smiles, he must remember.

‘What was in the bag?’

‘Some money.’

Suddenly Neal looks up in surprise at Peter. He lets his chair fall back to the ground on all four legs.

‘Wait, how do you know about that?’

Suddenly it dawns on Neal.

‘You were there?’ he asks surprised.

‘You didn´t know I was there?’

Neal shakes his head.

‘No, we didn´t. Wow, so you were really close that day.’

‘I guess I was. I stayed a couple of days looking for you, I thought you were hurt so he had to be in the city.

‘Nah, just a light sprain when he landed wrong, nothing serious. After the bulls, Kate was fed up with Spain and we left for Morocco.’

Peter smiles. He should have known Neal would pull a stunt like that, challenging a bull to prove his love for Kate.


End file.
